newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Continent Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File talk:Noel Coalition logo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 02:23, May 8, 2011 Bureaucrat by accident Marcus requested to become bureaucrat but forgot to sign. You commented on his request before I was able to read it. Result: I made you a bureaucrat. For good measures you have been granted a place in the Site Council. Anyway, this may help you in sorting out our common history. Yuri Regalio 12:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy to. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop Your acting totally unrashional. Please stop thing this is stupid if Antartica or whatever that thing is you create it and you create the history. Stop. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) AND STOP DELETING New England. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I thought over what I'm doing, and I decided that it does not make sense to create New England. It hasn't even posted an app on Forum:New nation, it is unrealistic (same as UK), has nothing to do with the current history, is isolated, and takes away more valuable space that could be used for new people who want to use a country! Also, Horton meant to create Antaria but he never did, so if you want to create you can, but please don't make New England for the reasons I stated. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) smh. Really? Then It's Horton's fault which i've been trying to say. he created to many loose ends and to many things. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, don't make it worse, please. Let's try to fix up those loose ends! Also, another new Wikia profile, sigh. Stop changing! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The original intent was to go by the one-user-one-country system. That got a bit out of hand and I believe we should try to return to this as much as possible. I suggest we take a good look at who runs what and decide afterwards. If New England can be incorporated in the bigger body I see no reason for abandoning the project, although I do expect it to be of good quality. Yuri Regalio 06:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It is of poor quality because it is too much like UK, and for all the other reasons I stated. It should be deleted before it is of good length and people have spent time on it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Spending time on it can make it better, no? I agree it should have an own identity. It can be heavily influenced by the UK but an exact copy is indeed a rather poor path to walk on. Yuri Regalio 06:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) this wikia is dead so yeah. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC)